Dolislime
Dolislimes, also known as Porunim, are a race of magical prokaryotic beings, formed from a multitude of smaller slimes. Unlike most slimes, they are intelligent and generally peaceful of disposition. Appearance Being technically formless, their appearance would usually be no different from any other slime. However, upon identifying the culture they wish to "grow up" in, they take a shape most suited to it. More often than not, this shape is humanoid. In this spirit, and while they are also scientifically regarded as genderless, they will also take the aspects of a race's gender. This will be whatever gender the Dolislime identifies most strongly with, and they will go as far as to take on it secondary sex characteristics as well. Moreover, they do not generally tend to change their gender unless absolute necessity calls for it, as they genuinely consider themselves of their chosen gender. Being made out of gel, they do not have visible organs (save their eyes), bones, or skin. But for the sake of maintaining bodily cohesion and to avoid covering everything in slime, the outermost portion of the gel of their bodies is left somewhat dehydrated. This forms an almost cutaneous membrane that, while not difficult to get through, keeps them from inconveniently osmosing through things. This includes clothes which, while ultimately unnecessary, they will wear or mold to conform to social standards. Lastly, due to the tropical and sub-tropical environments that these creatures originated from, the colors of their transparent bodies tends to vary wildly, much like the flora that inhabits those regions. Traits & Abilities Possessing bodies made of gel, Dolislimes share the same physical characteristics as any lesser slimes. Attacking them - if one were possessing of the wickedness to do so - requires a certain level of ingenuity or magic. Force alone is of little use and crushing, stabbing, chopping, and otherwise attempting to maim them is futile. They would simply reconstitute themselves after the assault is over. They are likewise immune to water, lightning and nature magics, as water and nature tends to feed them, while lightning simply passes through. Fire and ice are the best ways to defeat them, the former actually being the easiest way to kill them, as slimes will literally evaporate to death in the intense, dry heat. Ice is merely a temporary solution as it doesn't destroy them, only freezes them. In addition to their resilience, the semi-liquid bodies of Dolislimes are capable of a number of unique chemical and tonic abilities. First of which is an acidic effect which breaks down whatever food items are put inside them. These acids are so powerful that they are even capable of rusting a sword to nigh-unusability in little over a minute. Nonetheless, this and their physical invulnerability are their main means of self-defence, as their gooey bodies are somewhat feeble and have poor somatic strength. Despite this, they are intelligent, capable of planning, using light weapons, and learning magic - if circumstance allows. However, the most notable talent their bodies possess is their healing ability. Not to be confused with their simple means of reformation, Dolislimes have the very unique trait of turning themselves into a living panacea. This interesting medicinal capacity has shaped much of the race's personality as a whole, making them primarily gentle. Regardless, this ability can be activated anytime - or the majority of the time, as it's embedded in their chemical makeup. It completely overrides their digestive system, making their acids inert and the fluid of their body completely safe to touch. Known to possess an ambrosial, flowery scent and a mild, pleasingly sweet taste, this fluid quickly heals whatever fleshwounds it touches. While this effect cannot set bones, it can swiftly heal set ones back to full strength and, as it works as a regenerative agent, can even regrow a limb - so long as a part of the original limb remains to build off of. This potentially puts their essence on par with healing magic, and easily slates them for positions as healers. Lastly, as far as reproduction goes, they have very few racial barriers. Being a genetic and chemical blob, they are compatible with most any species, and likewise most species are compatible with them. This is not to say any offspring resulting from a humanoid-dolislime pair would result in some twisted, half-slime creature. The child will be - genetically - the same species as the mother, but with mixed traits based on the parents' - specifically the humanoid's - ancestry. This is the case whether the mother is the humanoid or the dolislime. History There are sparse references of Dolislimes as far back as when the humans of R'mora and V'lithe claimed their first cities; large slimes extending humanlike hands to the young men and women of the tropical continents. But, being a rather fragmented race with borrowed culture, their history is indistinct at best. Their most cohesive mentions - aside from private accounts - are that of the footnotes you would find in a bestiary. A people of individuals with few communities, they possess very little writings of their own - most buried in obscurity under the weight of indifference. Unfortunately, the Dolislimes until more recent years had a great deal of difficulty in establishing themselves as a race in the eyes of the peoples of Thelania - who understood slimes to be little more than mindless devourers. This has left behind them an arduous past filled with fear and exploitation. Unlike the records of some of Thelania's more tragic races, the Dolislimes were never given the threat of complete annihilation. They were never united enough as a people to be considered any more than a potentially dangerous nuisance. Regarded as unfeeling and unthinking, they were thought to be no more than average - if a bit large - slimes. At worst they were feared, but only in the way one fears a spider or a snake. Not enough to be hunted down, but enough to be exterminated on sight, like rats in a villa. At the very best, they were treated as rare pets, fed and watered and kept in glass cases. Not considered a race of people, they were not afforded the luxuries of humane treatment and they were not protected by any laws. When their medicinal properties were discovered, the races of Man changed their stance, but not exactly for the better. Making every attempt to take advantage of this panacea, what Dolislimes could be found were caught and sold, or had their essence extracted from them to be sold as a cure-all. The latter proved to act no better than snake oil, as Dolislime fluid went inert after spending too long outside the body. At this point, they had become hunted in earnest. Finally, in 91 SE, everything changed. After centuries of difficulty and slow, gradual progress, some number of Dolislimes had gathered friends and foster families among the races of Man. Through these compassionate and forward-thinking people, their plight was heard. It was controversial, as there was no precedent set, and they had previously only been thought of as slimes. But the Dolislimes found their window and spoke their minds, proving they had voices and thoughts of their own. It wasn't a mimicry to attract prey - they were a people. So, on the third day in the month of Grensprout in the year ninety-three of the Sunburst Era, the Porunim were finally acknowledged across civilized Thelania as a true race of people, and given all the benefits of such. Since then, things have been better for the race. Unfortunately, their rarity does occasionally still make them a target for kidnapping and abuse, as not everyone knows what a Dolislime is. But, thanks to the ruling, they're as protected as anyone else by the law. Culture & Lore The culture of Dolislimes - if it can be called that - is based on mimicry. As when they are "born", their knowledge is childlike at best. What they learn, they must learn from the multitude of races spanning Thelania, or from elder members of their species who in turn learned from other races. Contrary to most superslimes, when Dolislimes are formed, they become sapient from the collective intelligences that make them. However, instead of becoming a hive mind that makes up one body, they are a singular entity; having their own hopes, dreams, and ideals. Thus they refer to themselves in the first person, no matter how they identify. Additionally, when they take a humanoid form and identity, it is not simply a means of making the races of Man comfortable around them - like with some other amorphous beings - but rather a source of comfort for themselves. This identification is immensely important to them, giving them a sense of purpose and belonging in a world they were suddenly thrust into. In the scarce instances when Dolislimes form their own communities, it is more often than not it is started by elders who, with their accrued knowledge of other cultures, seek to form their own with their own kind. Gathering the young and newly formed, they make quaint little hamlets. Though sometimes the building quality leaves something to be desired. Regardless, they are an overall peaceful people who, perhaps due to their panacean composition, like to maintain positive, helpful natures. As though they are antithesis of their simpler "brethren," which desire only to kill and eat, Dolislimes are irrevocably drawn to healing and nurturing.This makes them somewhat odd - but exceptionally devoted - caretakers, friends, lovers, and spouses. Especially as they are immune to racial barriers. While it may seem like they wouldn't have the ambition to put a concerted effort to developing their own unique way of life, the Dolislimes do at least have a language particular to them. To most humanoids however, it is a difficult to understand mess of soft gibberish. Rarely do the Porunim - as they call themselves - use hard consonant sounds in their speech, preferring rolling or extended intonations and vowels in their words. It is often described as like the inane cooing of a person to their pet or infant child. However, in those soft sounds is a language so intricate and confusing, it would likely make even a dragon's head spin. Sounds that, when affixed to each other, can provide indications of tense, person, number, belonging, possession, or even whether something was deliberate or not. These parts - generally not meaning anything on their own - form whole sentences; whole complete thoughts, in one - or few - words. This complex language is then further assisted by gesture, contact, and fluid transfer to help make sense of the whole thing. Sadly, this means that most races are unable to learn beyond simple phrases. Thankfully, Porunim are more than happy to converse in any language they understand. Trivia * Dolislime is the name that the humans of R'mora and V'lithe classified them with. The prefix ''doli- ''comes from an old human word meaning ''alluring. ''They were so named because their natural floral scent and the belief that they took the form of maidens to attract human prey. Category:Setting Category:Fauna Category:Races of Man Category:Races